Straight through flow filters (filter elements or filter cartridges) have been used in various systems for filtering fluids such as gases or liquids. Straight through flow filters typically have an inlet face (or end) and an oppositely disposed outlet face (or end). During filtering, the fluid to be filtered flows in one direction upon entering the filter at the inlet face, and has the same general direction of flow as it exists the outlet face. Typically, a straight through flow filter is installed in housing, for use. After a period of use, the filter requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement of the filter. A seal is necessary between the filter and a portion of the housing in which the filter is placed in use, to ensure proper filtering of the fluid flow through the arrangement.
Improvements in straight through flow filters, their assembly and their use are desirable.